A Selfish Sky
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: Its Valentine's Day, but Tsuna isn't worried about not getting chocolates. Also his feelings for kyoko are gone. When he wakes up at school and sees chocolate on his desk who could of given it to him. 2701 read and review


**A/N:** Whoot this is the first story I have posted with this new fandom I have. This is also the first story I have posted here for like a year.

So please bear with me if this ooc or anything also I like thank to thank my beta Dustbunniehailey she helped me with this.

I have to say that this amazing video inspired me for this story, for more info read the story and read my other note at the bottom.

So enjoy the story! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn! That belongs to Amano Akira.

* * *

><p>Valentines day was tomorrow and for once Tsuna wasn't thinking about the fact he probably won't get any chocolates from girls. Lately things have been different from him. He didn't worry or dream about what if Kyoko gave him chocolates or not, isn't he suppose to after all she was his crush, he was suppose to love her. After the future he can't seem to get those feelings for her back. What could of change? He thought about it staring at the window and looking at the sky. Could it be his feelings changed did he like an other girl? He thought about Haru and his feelings for her didn't change.<p>

"Juudaime!" said Gokudera. Snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts as he looked at Gokudera and Yamamoto who looked at him worriedly

"What is it?" he asked, clueless about what was going on.

"The bell rang, school is over, you where spaced out," explained Yamamoto.

"Oh sorry, I was lost in thought." said Tsuna as he calmed his friends as they began to walk home.

"Hey isn't Valentines day tomorrow?" asked Yamamoto cheerfully, as always.

"Don't remind me, stupid women won't leave me alone that day!" groaned Gokudera.

"What about you Tsuna are you hoping to get chocolates from any girl?" asked Yamamoto.

"Obviously Juudaime doesn't worry about that, this year he will get tons! After all he is Juudaime!" nodded Gokudera.

"Actually for once, I don't really mind being so unpopular." Answered Tsuna, surprising both of them, as they got to the point to where they had to spilt up.

"See you tomorrow," They parted as Tsuna still thought about the different women in his life and none of them really had an effect on him to make him change his feelings of love.

"Tsu-kun you seem out of it are you all right?" asked Nana as she served the family dinner.

"Don't worry Mamam. Dame-Tsuna is just in love," answered Reborn causing Tsuna to jerk and started coughing .

"REBORN! Don't say that!" he whined.

"Ah my Tsu-kun is growing up so fast!" she said, smiling brightly.

"Mom its not like that!" he said as he finished his dinner.

Tsuna laid in bed as he tried to sleep, 'what girls could I have forgotten… Wait… There was Uni' he thought of the sky Arcobaleno how she sacrificed herself to everyone. He felt his chest tighten for some reason and he knew the reason for it, 'out of everyone I choose her, she isn't even alive anymore…she was really a big help and very beautiful' he thought, not noticing he was sleeping.

"Sawada-san" Tsuna looked up to see he was in his desk in his classroom, the voice he heard was a female voice and he recognized that voice. He looked at his desk and saw a chocolate heart, obviously homemade that had the number twenty seven inside a tunafish with icing. It was wrapped up in cute packaging and then looked at the tag and said 'To Tsuna from Uni' he knew it was for him and then he looked up and saw Uni staring up at him

"Uni your alive," he said standing up, shocked his eyes widening not believing the girl was really in front of him.

"Sawada… Tsuna" She said smiling softly as she looked at him, "Happy Valentines day," she added. Tsuna blushed as he looked at the chocolate on the desk picking it up, eyeing it.

"This is for me?" he asked, Uni nodded as she motioned him to try it. Tsuna unwrapped it and took a bite "This is really good" he commented as he looked at her, his heart was starting to beat fast and he was getting nervous.

"Tsuna, you do know what that means" she asked as she took his hand and looked at him in his eyes, causing him to blush more. 'I don't know if this is a dream or not but I can't let this pass me by, this could be the last time I see her…' he thought as he nodded.

"Uni, I don't know how this happened or I don't care, but I want to thank you for everything you did. If it wasn't for you I don't know what would happen." he said, then he hugged her. "And I am sorry I couldn't protect you," he started to tear up as she then cupped his face as she looked up at him.

"Tsuna, its not your fault. Being the sky Acrobaleno comes with knowing that you have to sacrifice a lot of things. I love you Tsuna" She answered.

"Uni, I… I… um… feel the same towards you" he said as he looked at her, his face red. Uni smiled and she nodded.

"I know. Tsuna I wanted to tell you my feelings too because we are going to meet again, but I have to tell you something before this goes on too long." she explained as she frowned a bit

"We are! What is it Uni" he asked, Soon she let go of him and looked away as she sighed.

"I don't want you to hurt like, Uncle Reborn or Gamma," she said as she looked at the floor.  
>'What are you talking about Uni" asked Tsuna confused as he walked closer to her<p>

"They all loved the sky Acrobaleno and are all heart broken. Reborn with my Grandmother, and Gamma with my mother. Tsuna please don't continue this feeling with me. Love someone else," she said. Tsuna looked confused as he looked at the heart in his hand and up at her, he had forgotten the fact that the sky Acrobaleno were cursed with short lives.

"Uni! But why are you doing this? You accept my feelings and I accept yours! Then you tell me to give up on them. Uni, why?" he asked as he started to feel his chest tighten and his tears fall.

"I wanted to give you, a moment of happiness. I wanted to feel what its like to be selfish. I am sorry Tsuna." Said Uni as she started to cry. Tsuna froze he knew the sky was there to harmonize everything to give all the other flames support, but the sky needed to be selfish sometimes too. Tsuna hugged her close

"I understand, you have given up everything. Uni when we meet again, I don't know if I can give up my love for you yet, just know I will try to move on" he said as he hugged her. Uni nodded as she hugged him back she knew she was lucky to love someone like Tsuna, he also is use to giving up so much for everyone. Know this moment was their time to be selfish to be happy for themselves.

"Then lets be selfish together" He said as she let out a small laugh. This moment even if it was only going to last a little bit. Tsuna gulped as he forgot his nerves and then leaned down and kissed Uni, seeing if this was his only time to do something like that. Then all of a sudden his eyes open wide as he woke up in his bed

"So it was a dream" sighed Tsuna as he looked up at his ceiling, he felt his chest it had a heavy feeling to it 'Maybe it wasn't' he thought as he looked at the clock and noticed the time

"AH I am going to be late" he cried as he jumped out of bed and ran to get ready. Reborn smiled as he looked at Tsuna as he saw his student panic and run around.

"Dame Tsuna don't worry. It hurts now, but it will get duller as the time goes on" he said after all he had much experience with being in love with a sky acrobaleno.

At school Tsuna entered the classroom with Gokudera and Yamamoto, Luckily on time so they didn't get the usual threat of being bitten to death by a certain perfect. Then he noticed both of his friends had piles of chocolate on their desk like normal on this day. It didn't bother Tsuna at all this year, then he was pushed away from the two when rapid crazed fan girls charged the two other males, pushing Tsuna away.

"Damn women!" yelled Gokudera as he was surrounded by screaming fan girls. Yamamoto just laughed it off and thanked his fan girls. Tsuna walked to his desk as he looked at the two in the crowed and then sat down sighing looking at the usual window.

"Tsuna-kun, who gave you that chocolate" asked Kyoko as she looked at his desk as she walked over to him.

"What chocolate" he asked as he looked down and saw the same chocolate heart that he saw in his desk and then picked it up and in the same hand writting the tag said 'To Tsuna" but underneath it read'Til we meet again- Uni" "Oh it doesn't say" he said Tsuna then unwrapped it and took a bite, the flavor was the same in his dream as it was now, he couldn't help but the tears came. Kyoko gasped as she rushed to Tsuna's side.

"Tsuna-kun are you okay?" she asked, he nodded as he looked at the heart.  
>"Yeah, Kyoko-chan I think I will be soon," he said as he could basically hear Uni say, "I love you Tsuna, but forget about me and move on. Find another love." Then Tsuna gave a small smile at that and nodded as he looked at Kyoko showing her he was all right.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that wasn't too aweful.

So I thought about this couple, it really is something that won't happen. Even if they where to have a kid it wouldn't work, because that kid would be the heir to the Vongola and the Sky acrobaleno. That could cause some problems. I really do like this couple though, this is also my first hetero story! I hope I didn't kill this couple or anything. I am use to writing yaoi, so it was a definitively a risk and something brand new. I feel that some of this is too rushed and stuff, but who knows I wrote this while sick and having my niece who acts like a lambo and got into frosting and smeared all over my butt. So yeah, again I thank my beta Dustbunniehailey check her stuff out too she is amazing.

So the video I watched to inspire this story, here is the link (Remove spaces please)

http: / www. you tube . com /watch? v =U E77 pCD5 kd8

Its an amazing video, and the whole time while listening to that song I wrote this story.

Well Please review only nice things no flames. Also favorite too those really make my day and it gets me up to write more.


End file.
